Poor Me a Little of Whiskey
Vašek's family gets poor. Featuring: Vašek Jirák, Antonín Jirák, Lenka Jiráková Plot Vašek's father Antonín is spending a harsh afternoon on the stock exchange. He is angry, that his friends win much more money than him and invests in this. He is then told, that this is because they invest in videogames rather than microvaves as he does. They think this is because he is old and Antonín wants to prove them wrong by making a videogame investment. He watches a few videogame advertisements and finds out, that a new Cities: Skylines game is coming out. Antonín then invests all of the family's money in the new Cities: Skylines videogame, believing, that it will spawn him a lot of argent. On the way home, he sees propagation material for a new RoFL patch. He receives a call from his bank manager, who asks him, if he still wants to invest the money, despite the low probability of success, which he derives from the release of the patch. Antonín, though, not realizing, what the videogame slang means, accuses the manager of wanting to invest in Cities: Skylines himself, and doesn't back up. When Antonín arrives back home, he victoriously tells his family about the investment. Lenka doesn't understand it at all, but gets mad at him for using the family money. Antonín tells her, that the game will surely be a giant success, but the other investors don't get it. Lenka still keeps her concerns though, and when Vašek enters and hears the news, he informs the family, that nobody's probably gonna buy the new Cities: Skylines game and even further, that those, who potentially would, are rather going to get hooked on the new RoFL patch, she explodes in rage. Antonín still hopes, that this won't happen, but then sees on TV, how big the fall of the game is. Next day in school, Vašek promises to himself, that he won't tell anyone about the state his family got into, but will try to hide everything. Unfortunately, his friends want to go to a lot of expensive hobbies with him, which he really likes, but he has to pretend that he doesn't, so that they don't know that his family is poor now. Later, we see Vašek in class. Mr. Krtek want's everyone to buy books about how animals secrete (which he wrote), but because Vašek doesn't want everyone to know the truth, he has to pretend, that he does not need it. This later results in a montage of Vašek's bad time at school, which makes him more and more mad. At the Jirák's home, we see Lenka totally deprived and angry, but then Antonín comes in all happy and tells her, that he has found a solution, but she has to believe him and not ask anything, because else, the plan would fail. She finally agrees, to which her husband surprises her even more and tells her, that they have to fly to America. He tells Vašek to take care of the house while they're away and rushes to the airport with his wife. Vašek is then phoned by a reality agent, that his house can't be paid up by his father, which means that he has to move out of it. Instead of moving to someone close to him, Vašek continues to live in a charade and thinks, that the best idea would be to move away from the city in a cardboard box, which he hates, but still less, than being known for being poor. Meanwhile, we see Antonín and Lenka in a corridor of a flat house in the USA. Lenka finally asks Antonín, what they're going to do, to which he puts on a black face mask, gives one to her and tells her to follow his lead. He then takes a gun out of his pocket and kicks a door of an appartment, which is revealed to belong to Pewdiepie. He then proceeds to make Pewdiepie buy a copy of the new Cities: Skylines game and record a letsplay of it in order to make it popular. Pewdiepie is a little afraid and decides to accept the order. He even manages to include Antonín ("a scary masked gun guy") in his letsplay. We then see Vašek in his cardboard box, where he is found by Martin, who is roaming around the trash cans for free food and who is very shocked to find his best friend like that. He explains to him that he doesn't care whether Vašek is rich or poor and promptly calls home to tell his parents, that Vašek will live with him for a while. Later there, Honza comes to Martin's room, too, and reassures Vašek, that they will help him whatever his needs are. However, Vašek's parents come back from the USA and after successfully getting the game popular, they get their money back in much larger ammount. Vašek then invites his friends to go for an ice cream, to which they agree. Honza then sees, that Vašek is taking his street box with him, and after asking him, why so, Vašek explains, that he grew close to the box and doesn't plan to sleep in beds instead anymore. Production At the time, the episode was the first major appearance of Vašek's father Antonín, despite him appearing earlier in the episode Hot Stoves, it was here when he got a full plot of an episode. It was also one of the few episodes that only have one plotline, despite it being kind of separated. Michaal P'Eshek said, that originally, the episode was going to be much sadder, but then the idea was let down, as People I Know is supposed to be a comedy. Reception The episode gained 7.0 on IGN, where the critics praised how human Vašek's friends were on the end and even liked the Pewdiepie segment, but they didn't like how mean-spirited it was towards Vašek. Trivia * This is the first time we see Vašek's hair without gel. * In the classroom scene, when mr. Krtek is seen from profile, his glasses dissapear. Category:Episodes Category:Season two episodes Category:Vašek-centered episodes